High-output imaging devices are distinguished from lower-output imaging devices in part by their much higher rates of video data consumption. To supply video data at much higher rates, very complex and expensive hardware video processing pipelines may be implemented. Such hardware pipelines are able to supply data at the rates sufficient to sustain the higher output of the high-output imaging device.
In part because of the possibility that smaller numbers of high-output print devices may be manufactured and sold, the cost of the hardware video processing pipelines contained in such devices may be high. Additionally, such higher speed imaging devices may not have some of the refinements built into high production volume, lower-cost, lower-speed video pipelines. The addition of such refinements to high-output print devices may not be cost-effective, in view of the expected low production volumes associated with such expensive higher speed devices. Therefore, higher-output video pipelines may be more expensive and less full-featured due to their low expected production volumes.